McHappy
by inactiveforeverandever
Summary: All Natsu Dragneel wanted was to go to McDonalds without getting killed. (And maybe beating up Ice Bastard and Metal Head) AU picture not mine!


**Title:** How to become a feline's dinner

 **Summary:** All Natsu Dragneel wanted was to eat McDonalds. Modern Auish

 **Dedicated:** to Flame Brain Lizard

 **Rating:** M

 **Notes01:** this summary will be changed more than once.

 **Notes02:** I'm back! Hi!

 **Notes03:** GOAL IS 5K words! Wish me luck!

 **Notes04:** Thank you for your patience! I plan to make each chapter as meaningful as possible! I'm not finished with this one yet, so bear with me! Here is all the corrections! Thank you for all your patience!

* * *

.

.

.

 _Let me be the one,_

 _To be your man,_

 _And hold your hand_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _All I want is to love you for you,_

 _I promise I won't hurt you,_

 _My porcelain princess_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pulling on his spiky pink locks, the infamous fire dragon slayer Prince Nathaniel glared at the map. His evil brother, Zachary was on a war path. Zachary, with his army of demons and evil spirits has extinguished all hope. Nathaniel couldn't help but lose faith._

 _"All hope is lost." He whispered, the once lively room became still. Even the lord of winter had nothing to say to the lost prince. Even his own two cousins, King of Iron and the Priestess of Healing, fell silent._

 _"That's not true." The whisper of a female voice reached his ears. He turned, his eyes full of shock. He couldn't believe his very eyes! **But here she is!** He thought, a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of his temple. **All this time, I thought she was gone! I thought for she was dead, but no. There is no way this is a dream.** Nathan thought, heat rising in his cheeks._

 _She stood there, dress torn, face red. Her once bright blond hair that was once elegantly placed was nothing more than a mess. Her once smooth scar free skin was bruised and battered. But there she stood, as clear as day. The day he first met the Princess of the Celestial Sky. A place he thought he had no right to see. A girl, a promise, twined together by fate and the wishes itself._

 _He touched her forehead, smiling. "Thank you," he breathed out in relief, "Thank you for risking your life to tell me this." He said, softly._

 _Tears began to swell up in her chocolate eyes. She thought he would be so angry with her. That he would be so mad at her, that his brother had convinced him she was nothing but evil._ _ **Is this a dream? Does he really believe me?**_ _She thought, tears swelling up._

 _He smiled at her, "Thank you so much—" he started to say~_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Back to reality!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

* * *

 **To:** Lucy Heartfilia

 **From:** Natsu Dragneel

 _Hey Luce! Me n Happy r going to de pet store! U coming?_

* * *

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Typical Natsu,_ Lucy thought, with a grin. _That idiot._ Lucy replied back with a slight smile on her face. She rolled her eyes. She would bet her father's fortune that Natsu had lost his phone the minute he sat it down, getting up to look for more food. Despite the pleasant ache in her right hand, Lucy couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. After all, her book manuscript is due within a couple of weeks!

 _And just when I was getting to the good part too! Ugh! Well, at least he saved me from doing an awkward sex scene! Again! What is it up with that? It's like he has perfect timing or something!_ Lucy thought, stretching her arms above her

Least she's not at the beginning. She's almost done with her novel, so she was happy but...

 _I would have liked to tie up loose ends...but I understand how important it is to him that damn cat gets fed. Seriously Natsu,_ Lucy thought with a soft smile, gracing her pretty features. _People will start to think Natsu has a_ _ **thing**_ _for cats._ Lucy snickered internally.

 _Although Natsu would be the first person to marry his cat, if it was legal that is... too bad Happy has someone he likes._ Lucy thought with a grin, while brushing her hair.

Looking back in the mirror, her hair almost reached her waist in its side ponytail. _Maybe I should think about cutting it...I mean it is getting way too long..._ Lucy thought, glaring at her thighs.

 _No matter how many times I seem to get to the gym, I can never get rid of this stupid fat! Ugh! Oh well! Not everyone can be perfect thin like Levy or ridiculously lean like Erza! Besides, at least I have my feminine charm._ Lucy thought with a grin. Winking at the mirror, Lucy decided to walk to a certain _flame brain's_ apartment.

 _I wonder if he lost his phone again..._ Lucy thought with a smile. Checking back at the mirror, all she needed was her purse (read: Natsu forgetfulness) & a jacket. A cheerleader style skirt with light blue and white stripes, a light blue halter, a simple button white cardigan, a small chain of antique keys with each ten being a celestial sign, a light blue ribbon tying up her long blonde hair, her mothers pink heart studs and her new light blue converse.

 _I think I have everything..._ Lucy thought, looking around her room. Suddenly, a small bark coming from the bed, Lucy realized she almost her baby! _Aw poor Plue! Good thing he is so well behaved, unlike a certain cat I know..._ Lucy thought, picking up the small white fuzzball.

Lucy's two-year-old puppy, Plue, a corgi mix, was the cutest thing since flowers bloomed? Picking up her big Louis Vuitton bag, she placed Plue at the top of the bag.

After five minutes of checking her bracelet making sure she had her apartment key, fifty minutes later, Lucy left the cool air-conditioned apartment to help Natsu. _I'm sure I'll be back soon,_ Lucy thought excitedly, _I might even get to finish this damn story by_ tonight!  
She thought, with a skip in her step, she walked not knowing that twenty-four hours from now, everything would change.

* * *

 **To:** Natsu Dragneel

 **From:** Luigi Heart

 _Only if you promise me that you will learn proper grammar and not this frat rat texting. Seriously Natsu! It's not that hard!_

* * *

An old beat up TV blasted in the background. The inhabitants home was a complete mess except for a certain corner where a Russian blue cat laid, giving the owner the stink eye as he searched for something desperately. The reporter on the TV remained oblivious of the chaos going on. "The best thing about technology is the communication has become more clear and more available. We are able to find out things that less in a hundred years ago, would have taken at least five for even a neighboring country to find out. Technology is the new wave for communicating—"

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

Natsu Dragneel could not find his phone anywhere. He had literally turned his apartment upside down looking for the one thing that was his life. He could hear it, but for some reason, whenever the buzzing would get louder, he would be approaching Happy territory.

Also, Happy was currently giving him the stink eye for making him eat Burger King. Happy (read: spoiled little shit) could be quite picky with his food. So, thanks to Luigi (aka, the hottest girl at Fairy Tail), Happy hasn't run away ever since the beautiful blonde crashed into his life (literally).

However, Natsu needed to find his phone or else, he would be dealing with an angry hungry cat. _Ah fuck, I'm totally screwed! Happy is going to eat my liver before killing me!_ Natsu thought; glancing at the feline who was stretched in predatory pose, ready to strike. _Oh I'm so screwed—_ Natsu thought, when all of a sudden the front door slammed into his back.

Thankfully, that is the precise moment that Lucy had arrived.


End file.
